User talk:Alockwood1
Archive User:Alockwood1/Archive_1 Yes, you can take pictures from there. Nickjaro 22:07, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Active Admins Yes, but I'm not gonna promote just anyone to administrator. If you're ever interested, feel free to help out around the wiki, and I'll give an admin position to those who've earned it.Dengarde (Admin) 18:07, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :Wouldn't mind being one, but I could probably use more experiance. Alockwood1 22:30, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Wiki expanding Well, I think grammar errors are not so necessary as article expanding. Even with bad English most of users will undestand what is written. This wiki is not so popular as others wiki-projects and not so much game fans trying to do something really useful, 5-7 users maximum I think. That's why if you really interested not only in obtaining badges but doing something serious in process - it's better to add something then correct already existing minor errors. Just my opinion, everybody do what they can, I understand :) Wharrgarbl 16:21, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, that's a problem indeed :) I have enough resources, both PC-available games - DR2 and DR2: OTR, but I have no time to work with wiki as often as I wish to.Wharrgarbl 17:45, December 23, 2011 (UTC) We need not just images but good-quality images...I can make them but...usualy I have no time or too lazy :) But I'm trying to do my best :3 Wharrgarbl 18:22, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sorry, you're right :) Wharrgarbl 18:44, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, you can always check my grammar. I don't need something specific, we do what we can, yep?Wharrgarbl 06:02, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, and Merry Christmas to you too :)Wharrgarbl 19:03, December 25, 2011 (UTC) And I got a couple of indie games on Steam. Just a little cute presents from friends Wharrgarbl 11:47, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, I spent my time with my elder brother and his side of family, I have three nieces and it's really cool to be a part of a big family :)...in moments like this I realize that I need my own family too. Wharrgarbl 07:07, December 27, 2011 (UTC) yeah, agree :) Wharrgarbl 19:07, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year Happy Holidays and good luck :) Wharrgarbl 07:28, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I almost forgot about that - thanks for warning :D Wharrgarbl 15:01, December 31, 2011 (UTC) It's also a good way to multiple our Beer supplies, just take one Construction Hat and one Beer bottle - et voila = Construction Hat with two Beer bottles :3 It will be wild party :D Wharrgarbl 17:15, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wiki Pictures Normaly I wouldn't care, but whenever that happens, Anno or MrTrouble usually end up coming to me asking for them to be deleted. As long as you give them credit in the discriptions I won't complain, but if they ask me to delete them I may have to. Dengarde (Admin) 18:53, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, I'll do that the next time I get a chance. I'll let you know when I hear anything. Dengarde (Admin) 19:04, January 2, 2012 (UTC)